Becoming Free Again
by WaterAlchemist12
Summary: Darcy Hayes, isn't your average California girl; she's had a complicated life and the only thing that can help her through her crazy world is swimming. She is now a third year transfer at Iwatobi High, and her host parents are none other than the Tachibana family. During her time as a transfer she will discover love, friendship, her future, and her true self.
1. Toe-dancing in Foreign Countries

I double-checked the address scribbled on the piece of paper my social worker handed me before I left at the airport. I casually just stood there deciding how to present myself to my host family. I make sure my outfit is in order and I clean my glasses for the billionth time. I reach my hand out in a fist ready to knock, but I am cut short.

"Darcy?" I hear my name from behind me and I whip around to a young boy, roughly around my age with tan skin, light brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a cat following close behind him.

"Hi," I say cautiously.

"Oh, let me introduce myself, I'm Makoto Tachibana, my parents are your host parents."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Darcy Hayes, but I'm guessing you know that already," I say.

"My parents have been preparing for you for months, it's been crazy around here," he smiles.

"Sorry about that, I would've been fine with a mat on the ground," I offer.

"No, you're totally fine, I've been excited to have someone else my age in the house. I hope you're fine with little kids, my sister and brother can be a handful," he says.

"I love kids," I say, "I have a lot of siblings myself, and so I am great with them."

"Here, it's cold out here let me grab your bags," he offers and swiftly takes my suitcase, guitar case, and backpack.

"Wait, let me help you!"  
>"No, it's fine, but as payment you need to play some music tonight," he says.<p>

"I insist, please let me at least grab my backpack," I say as we both enter the house. I notice shoes scattered in the front area.

"It's a Japanese thing," Makoto says as he slips his shoes off, and I do the same.

"Deal," I say and I follow him throughout the house.

"So, our house isn't that big, and well we don't have a separate guest bedroom, and my siblings already share a room, and you have to stay in my room for the term, if that's okay," he says shyly.

"Of course it's fine, like I said I will sleep anywhere, I don't want to intrude on your family while I'm here," I say and we go upstairs to a small room at the end of the hall.

"Sorry if it is a mess, I should've cleaned it more before you came, you see I just got home from practice and I planned to clean up when I got home," he says frantically and sets my things down next to a futon, "You can have my bed if you want."

"No, this is totally fine, thank you so much. You said you had siblings, where are they?"

"My mom went to go get them, and my dad is at work. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good, can I help with anything?"

"No," he says and we then both awkwardly stand there and I gaze around his room looking for something to talk about until I settle on a pair of jammers stored on top of a clothes pile.

"Wait, are you a swimmer?"  
>"Yeah, actually I'm president of the Iwatobi Swim Club, how did you know?"<p>

"Your jammers, I've never seen any so long before, they usually cut off after the knee caps. I'm a swimmer also, that's actually partially why I'm here, to focus on my swimming."

"I knew you were a swimmer, I could tell by the shoulders," he laughs.

"Yeah, gotta love these guys," I say and squeeze myself, "So do you ever do open water swim, I love doing it in California."

"I've done it once, wasn't my best experience."

"Ah you can't go just once, maybe we can go together," I offer and he looks down, "Hey, I am CPR certified, if anything happens to you I'll be there."

"CPR? Are you a lifeguard?"

"Yeah, and a swim teacher for little kids, that's also why I'm great with kids," I say.

"That's exactly what I do, I don't lifeguard, but I teach swim lessons down at the swim school. We are a little short on staff, maybe I can get couch to hire you or something."

"Are you serious! That'd be great," I exclaim and I, without thinking, lunge forward and hug Makoto. He stands there for a second and then hugs back.

"Oh my god, what am I thinking we just met," I say and I pull away quickly blushing like a tomato.

"No, it's okay," he says.

"It's just that you remind me a lot like home I guess," I say and I can feel my homesick tears pushing behind my eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Makoto asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, could I just have a minute to settle in," I ask and I wipe away any straggling tears.

"Of course, I'll be out in the living room, call if you need me. Bathroom is through that door if you want to shower."

"Thanks," I say and Makoto leaves the room.

I pace back and forth in the small bedroom wondering what I should do first. I decide to unpack some of my clothes and I receive my uniform for school tomorrow. I plug in my computer and cell phone and I grab a beach towel and take it with me to the bathroom.

I let the warm water ease its way into my muscles and I relax every strain or worry in my body. I use some of the Shampoo/Conditioner in the shower and watch the many clumps of hair fall from my scalp from the damage of chlorine. I step out into the freezing air and wrap a towel around my body. I hop back into the room and quickly change into a sports bra, underwear and a pair of yoga pants. I wrap my hair in the towel and slam myself on the futon.

I hear a faint knock on the door as I am in and out of sleep and then I hear a light cough.

"Darcy," and I spring up to see Makoto at the door covering his eyes blushing deep red, " I, uh, came to check on you, please forgive me."

"No, I'm sorry, I am so tired, hold on," I say and I throw on a tank top with a Native American Headdress on it and I unravel my hair in the towel and comb the tangles out with my fingers.

"Makoto! Where is she!" I hear a little girl yell.

"I wanna meet her first!" a little boy screams.

"Hold on you two, let her settle in, she's had a long day," Makoto says as he turns around.

"It's fine. I'm up," I say and I peak over Makoto to see two fraternal twins looking up at me.

"She's tall like you Makoto," the boy says.

"I'm Ran, that's Ren," introduces the girl.

"Hi, I'm Darcy, it's nice to meet you two," I laugh and I crouch down to their level.

"Are you hungry? Mom made a lot of food for you giant woman!" Ren yells.

"Haha, yeah, I am, lead me to the food," I request and both of them take my hands and whisk me to the kitchen.

"Mom! Darcy wants food!" Ran says when we get in the kitchen.

"Hi ma'am, I can wait, don't rush yourself," I say quickly.

"Hi, my name is Akiko, but please call me mom. It's a pleasure to have you here Darcy. Sorry about the whole sleeping arrangements, I wish we had more room," she says.

"No, it's perfect, this place reminds me of my home," I quickly respond.

"That's good to hear, well sit down, dinner is finished," she says and the kids lead me to the dining area.

"I want Darcy to sit next to me!"

"No, me," the twins argue.

"Hey, how about I sit in the middle," I offer and then both nod their heads. I look up to see Makoto smiling down at us, but as I catch him he looks away.

"Dinner, is served," Akiko says and comes in with platters of food and sets it on the table, "Makoto, sit down."

Everyone gathers at the table and begins to dig in, I wait for everyone to grab their food and then I get mine last, due to habit.

"Wow this is really good, I've never had authentic Japanese food, other than store bought sushi," I compliment.

"Thank you, and I guess we'll need to go out for sushi soon," Akiko laughs.

"Where is Mr. Tachibana?" I ask.

"He's working late tonight, he'll be home around midnight or later, so you'll just have to meet him in the morning."

"Oh okay, so how far is the beach from here?" I ask while eating a dumpling.

"Just a few blocks, Makoto can show you tomorrow after school."

"Sounds good to me," I say and I smile at Makoto, who gives me a smile back.

The rest of dinner is eaten in silence and Akiko sends the little ones to do homework from school, which is mainly just coloring and adding. Makoto excuses himself and heads to his room to also do homework.

"That boy, he still has no idea what he's going to do with himself."

"Really, he doesn't act like it, he seems to enjoy working at the swim school," I say.

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's all he wants to do," Akiko sighs and gets up and begins to clear the table

"Mrs. Tachibana, please let me help you clean up," I say as I rise from the ground.

"No, please, go get some rest, you had a long day, and please call me mom dear," she says.

"I insist, please," I beg.

"Okay, you know love, I never read much of your file other than you are Makoto's age and a swimmer, I thought it'd be best if you told me yourself."

"Well my life is pretty complicated honestly, and it's going to take a while for me to explain the whole thing," I say as I clear the table.

"How about we just talk a little tonight while we clean up," she offers.

"Okay, so where do I start. I have lived in foster homes my whole life. I was left at a fire station when I was a baby and sent to live with a good twenty families. My social worker says I broke the record. Its not that I didn't get along with the families, it's just that I couldn't stay in a place for too long, and I'd start to get irritable, but I'd never show it."

"I'm so sorry, excuse me for asking, you don't have to keep talking," Mrs. Tachibana gasps.

"No, I'm fine with talking about it, it's really not that sad to me. I was adopted for three months, but the family realized they weren't ready for a child and sent me back. So, yeah, the beginning of my life has been a mess, but it got better," I say and we clean the final dish, "I think I'm going to go to bed now, thank you again for dinner, and hospitality."

"Of course, good night," Akiko calls and I walk up the stairs and down the hall and I see the door of Makoto's room suddenly shut.

I cautiously walk in, "Hey," I call out and he's hunched over his desk, tapping his pencil on his head.

"Hey," he says and I sit down on the futon and check my phone for messages. I click it off and lay down, pulling the covers over me.

"I can go do my work somewhere else," he offers, still not looking over to me, and I cross my arms behind my head.

"So you heard," I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he says and rests his head on his fist.

"You know how I said my life got better, that was when I started swimming. I stopped jumping foster homes, just so I could stay on one team in Fallbrook, California," I say, "It was almost freeing, every time I'd get in the water. I want to feel that sensation again."

"Hey, what is your main stroke?' he asks curiously and turns around in his swivel chair.

"I only swim free," I say and he laughs.

"I have a friend you'll really like."


	2. Carve an Opening

**Okay, so this will most likely never happen again, but yes, I did update two days in a row. Your reviews really got me motivated and I was excited to write more. So please review, it really helps, and maybe you'll get an update on Wednesday. :)**

I awake not to the sound of my alarm from my phone, but to the sound of Makoto rustling about the room. I slowly open my eyes to see him shirtless with only a pair of basketball shorts on, but I can't peel my eyes away from his perfectly crafted body. He's about to leave when I decide to speak up.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" I ask and I push myself up on my elbows.

"Just a run, you wanna come? We can run on the shore line," he offers and I am already out of bed.

"Hell yeah, just give me a minute," I say and I quickly change into a pair of shorts and I rip my tank top off revealing my sports bra. I tie my large lump of brown hair in a pony and I grab my neon orange Nikes from my suitcase, remembering not to wear shoes in the house.

I tiptoe to the front door where Makoto awaits and is slipping his running shoes on also. I pop a squat beside him and begin to do the same.

"Nice shoes you've got there," he laughs and stands up and offers me a hand.

"Thanks, I've had them for awhile," I reply and I take his hand.

"You ready?" he says and opens the door with the cold air hitting my skin.

"Yeah, hopefully you can keep up with me," I smirk and he laughs.

"I think it might be the other way around," he says and begins to run before I know what's happening.

"Hey! Wait up! Remember I just got here yesterday!" I yell after him and he stops for me to catch up.

"Sorry," he says apologetically as I draw near him, but I don't stop, I run faster.

"Catch up with me now!" I yell as I sprint through the houses and small streets.

"Make a left and you'll come up to the shoreline!" Makoto yells from close behind me.

"Gotcha!" I say and I do as I'm told and I come across the beautiful shoreline. I stop mid-run and I just gaze across the water, with the sunset beginning to peek. Makoto stops next to me and leans over while pushing himself up with his arms.

"Jeez, you run fast, beautiful isn't it?" he says and stands next to me after catching his breath.

"I hope that's not all you've got slow-poke," I say and I start running again across the shore.

"It's definitely not," he says right next to.

"About time you got here," I remark and we both laugh as if we've been friends for years and not twelve hours.

The rest of the run is spent actually running and physical exertion. The sun kept rising and my body could no longer feel the cold air, but only the heat radiating off of my skin.

"Whew! That was a good run," I say in between breaths. I hold my hips with my hands and stretch my back.

"Yeah, that was pretty nice. I never knew running with someone else would be a lot better than by yourself," he says, "Do you mind stretching my hamstrings?"

"Nah," I say and I have him lay down on the sand and I grab his right leg and push it back, and I do the same to the left.

"That feels great, thanks," he says and I offer him my hand and he takes it, but nearly pulls me down.

"Wow!" I yell in mid-fall, but a strong pair of hands catches me.

"Sorry, I guess I underestimated my strength," he says blushing beat red.

"Yeah, control yourself Hulk. No, I'm just kidding thanks for catching me," I say.

"Should we head back? You kind of smell," he smirks.

"I do not! You're the one who smells!"

We head back together talking about how my first day is going to go today, and that I have to go to the swim club. Makoto and I finally get back to the house and I stop him at the door.

"I know it's only been less than a day since I've been here, but thanks for making this whole transition easy for me."

"Haha, of course, I'm glad you're adjusting well," he smiles.

"So do I get to shower first?"

"Not, if I beat you there," he challenges.

"You're on, One. Two. Three. Go!" I yell and I sprint to the bathroom across the house since I could hear everyone up in the dining room.

I shower quickly, not wanting to hog all the hot water and I wrap a bath towel around my body. I peek my head out of the door checking if the coast is clear, when I decide it is I hop into Makoto's room and I close the door behind me only to turn around to a half-naked Makoto with only a towel tied around his lower region.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I say and I cover eyes and I can feel my cheeks growing beat red.

"No, no, uh forgive me," he stutters, "Just keep a firm grip on that towel."

Makoto slips out of the room and I sit on my futon covering my mouth trying to stifle my giggles. I get up and I rummage through my suitcase for an appropriate first day of school outfit. I decide on a pair of jean shorts, a white shirt that has an orca on it. I braid my hair down my back and I slip on my lovely glasses enhancing my blue eyes. I pack up my backpack with school supplies, and I shove my Jolyn bikini and a towel in my small knap-sack along with my cap and goggles.

"Darcy?" Makoto questions from the other side of the door and I get up.

"Don't worry I'm decent," I say and he enters the room wearing a pair of boxers, which is much better than just a towel, "I'll leave you be."  
>"I'll be ready in a minute, save me a bowl of rice," he says as I leave.<p>

_Bowl of rice, they eat rice here for breakfast. Japanese people man, they are kind of weird. Toast is perfectly acceptable, or even a bowl of cereal. I mean I can't even cook a bowl of rice._ I think to myself as I enter the dining area.

"Giant woman!" Ren yells.

"Good morning Darcy!" Ran also yells and soon I am pulled by both of their small hands to the ground.

"How did you sleep Darcy?" Akiko asks.

"I slept well," I say and she places a bowl of rice in front of me with an egg placed on top of it.

"Eat up," she smiles and I start eating._ Damn that is sooooo good._

"It's delicious," I compliment.

"Darcy! You're wearing a killer whale shirt, that's Makoto's favorite mammal," Ran comments.

"Yeah, he swims super fast like them too," Ren says and makes a whoosh sound while flying his arm through the air.

"Really, well I bet I'm faster," I say.

"No way," Makoto says and takes a seat next to me; "I'll beat you in backstroke any day."

"But not free," I say.

"You swim free! Haru only swims free too! They are gonna get married!" yells Ran.

"What? Who's Haru?"

"My friend I'd like you to meet, in fact, we should be on our way," Makoto says while checking his watch. I head back to the room and grab my backpack and knap. Akiko hands Makoto and I small little boxes.

"They're called bentos, hopefully you like it," she says.

"I like anything you cook," I smile and Makoto and I sit at the front entrance pulling on our shoes.

"Ready?" he extends his hand.

"Yup," I say and we both leave the house.

We walk up several stairs and I am nearly out of breath when we reach this Haru guy's house.

"Haru! We have to go to school!" Makoto knocks and then rolls his eyes, "Just wait out here."

Makoto goes inside the house and I can hear some murmurs come through the open door. I begin to just kick around a rock until I finally hear them exit the house ten minutes later. Makoto brings out a boy slightly smaller than him; he has blue eyes like the ocean and deep, black hair.

"Darcy, this is Haru. Haru, Darcy the foreign exchange student my family have been preparing for," Makoto introduces.

"Nice to meet you," I say and I extend my hand towards him.

"Same," he says and grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Are we ready to head to school?" Makoto chips in.

"Yeah," I say.

The walk to school was probably the worst. Haru kept talking to Makoto the entire time and I just walked along in an awkward silence, but at least I got to enjoy the scenery.

"Haru, I forgot to tell you, Darcy here is a swimmer," Makoto says.

"Yup, water is the only thing I live for," I say, "I only swim free."

Haru's eyebrows perk up, "You only swim free?"

"Yeah, it's the only stroke I enjoy," I laugh, "What about you? What do you swim?"

"I only do free," he says and I smile.

"Glad to see we have something in common," I say and I can see a slight smile form on his lips.

We arrive at Iwatobi High School, and this place is puny compared to my high school back home. I am the only one who stands out in the crowd without a uniform on.

"Let me lead you to the office, you'll get your schedule there, and uniform," Makoto says and we part ways with Haru who walks over to two other boys one with blue hair and red glasses and a blonde.

"Here we are, let me go grab your schedule," Makoto offers and leaves me at the front desk. He comes back with a smile and my uniform shoved in a bag, "Uniform is in here and you and I have the first and last class together."

"Good. At least I'll know someone," I say and the bell then rings.

"Come on, we'll be late," he says and grabs my hand and leads me through the crowd of student.

We walk up flights of stairs to the first class of the day and Makoto leaves me at the front of the room to introduce myself to the class. I stand there awkwardly as all of the students pile in the class and they glare at me with judgmental eyes. I look over to the teacher who just raises her hand that signifies for me to start talking.

"Hi, I'm Darcy Hayes, I am a transfer from California. I'm a senior back at my old school, but a third year here. I have no idea what I want to do with my life and I like to swim."

"Thank you Darcy, now please have a seat behind Makoto," the teacher instructs and I do as I'm told. Makoto turns around for a second and flashes me two thumbs up and a bright smile.

The rest of the day drags on, and I preform my little show in front of each of my classes. My lunch is spent wondering the halls of the school and trying to familiarize myself, while I pick at the bento Akiko prepared for me. I honestly had no luck in making any other friends, everyone seemed to be in their own clicks and I was the defective link. It made sense though; it was during the middle of the school year, so I guess I had low expectations.

"Okay class, you are free to talk amongst yourselves," the teacher says and takes a seat at his desk.

"Hey, follow me after class, we have practice," Makoto says.

"Okay," I say and I smile. I turn to my side where two girls are whispering amongst themselves and taking small peeks over at Makoto and I.

The final bell rings and everyone stands up to leave. I follow Makoto with ease since we both tower over most of the students.

"Here we are, the Iwatobi Swim Club, Nagisa, Rei, and Haru should be here soon. You also have to meet our manager, Gou."

We both lean up against the lockers in the changing room and Haru is the first to arrive, then the blonde boy and the boy with glasses.

"Mako-chan, who is this lovely lady," the blonde asks Makoto, "Finally got a girlfriend."

"No! She's the foreign exchange student Nagisa," Makoto says and blushes red.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Nagisa! I will be your friend if you buy me food," he says and stretched his hand out to me.

"Darcy, I'll be your friend of you do the same for me," I reply.

"I like her," Nagisa says.

"I'm Rei," says the guy with the blue hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Darcy," I introduce and I shake his hand.

"Where is she!" yells a girl storming in with red hair.

"Me?" I point to myself and the girl comes and holds both of my hands.

"You have no idea how it feels to be the only girl here with these guys. I need more estrogen around me before I grow a beard. I'm Gou, by the way."

"Darcy," I smile.

"See, why can't my parents give me a girl name! You're parents are actually smart!"

"Gou!" Makoto warns, but I assume none of them actually know my back-story.

"What?"  
>"It's nothing, so when does practice start?" I ask setting down my bags.<p>

"Whenever everyone is dressed, and that usually takes forever," Gou says and rolls her eyes.

"Uhm, where can I get dressed?" I ask.

"Huh, we never thought of that," Makoto says and strokes his chin.

"She can just change in here, we swimmers have no modesty," Nagisa says and pulls down his pants in front of me, thankfully leaving his boxers on.

"How about we change outside, and she can have the locker room," Haru says in the back of everyone.

"You mean deck changing in the open?" Rei says astounded.

"It's not that bad," I say.

"Yup, no modesty," Nagisa says and waddles out of the changing room with his pants at his ankles and swimsuit in hand.

All of the boys leave and I am left with Gou in the changing room. I quickly change into my printed bikini and I tie the top behind my back.

"Wow, you have major abs," Gou comments.

"Thanks, been working on them for a while," I say and I cap up and dangle my goggles around my neck. I walk outside on the deck and take in a breath of the chlorine.

"So beautiful," I hear one of the guys say and I turn around to find the guys staring at me.

"Are we swimming or what?" I question and all of the boys smile.

"Come on let's go," Makoto yells and all of them run past me into the pool. I laugh and I follow them.

The water feels great as it touches my skin and I accept the cold feeling throughout my body. Each stroke I take warms my joints, and my muscles craving for more. I turn my head to see the other guys doing their own strokes and how each stroke fits them. I lift my head up as I touch the wall and Gou comes out with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Alright men, and now woman, let's get to work."

The practice is rigorous, but it's exactly what my body needed after being away from the water for a few weeks. The scenery changes and the sun is now setting and everyone pulls their caps off and breath heavily.

"Nice practice everyone," Gou says and I climb out of the pool only to see another male figure standing there with the same shade of hair as Gou. _Siblings?_

"Hi Rin, this is Darcy, the foreign exchange student staying with the Tachibana's."

"Ah, nice to meet you I'm Rin," he says and extends his arm towards me.

"Darcy, pleasure to meet you," I smile, "Do you go here?"

"No, I go to a private school, you see I am also a swimmer. What's your preferred stroke?"

"I only swim free," I say and he smiles.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," he says, "Well I came down here to challenge Haru to a 100 freestyle. What do you say?"

"Not, in the mood," Haru says plainly and begins to dry off.

"Rei, you and me, butterfly?"

"I'm tired today Rin," Rei says and also dries off.

"If you want a race I'll give you one," I say and he smiles.

"Huh all right, but we just met and I don't want us to have bad blood after I beat you," he says cockily.

"You're so sure you'll beat me," I say and I recap myself as he undresses.

We both stand on the block and everyone is watching us. I stretch my arms and legs while we wait for Gou to set us off.

"Okay, on your marks. Get set. Go!" Gou yells and my body is soaring through the air and I then carve an opening as I enter the water. Every stroke I take I get progressively faster and I keep looking straight down at the black line unfocused about my challenger. The first flip turn is easy and I continue to gradually get faster and soon enough after two more flip turns I'm on my last lap. My arms felt like they could fall off and I ignored the feeling as I got closer and closer to the wall. Then finally I slam my hand on the wall and I lift my head up taking a huge breath of air.

I look over to that Rin guy who is also out of breath, "Nice race."

"You too, sorry that I beat you though, it was a close one," he smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," and I heave myself out of the water to see four shocked faces.

"Darcy out touched you Rin," Makoto says.


	3. The Unknown Caller ID

"Impossible," Rin says and I turn to him and give him a cocky smile.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be so sure you'll win against me," I say and I head towards the locker room.

"Where did you train!" he calls out and I turn around.

"In a crappy 25-meter pool, with a broken pump," I respond.

"Well, I call for a rematch," he challenges and points to me.

"Maybe the reason that you lost is that you forgot that this is just a sport. I don't swim for a time; I swim for myself and for the fun of it. Maybe when you realize that losing isn't the end of the world and winning is the only thing that matters, then I believe you'll win a race against me," I retort and I enter the changing room and head for my towel.

I dry off my body and I change quickly, making sure that Makoto doesn't wait too long for me. I tug up my shorts and leave my bikini top on; I drape my towel around my neck and I shove my goggles and cap in my locker. When I exit the locker room, Makoto, Haru, and Rin are there.

"I just wanted to say, good race," Rin acknowledges and puts his hand out.

"Thanks, you too, I look forward to a rematch," I reply and shake his hand.

"I look forward to it too, maybe sometime you could come to Samezuka and show me some of your tricks," he smiles.

"Sure, sounds fun, just let me know," I say and he nods his head to Makoto and Haru and leaves the pool deck.

"So are we going home or what, it looks like it's getting dark," I indicate.

"Yeah, come on Haru," Makoto says and we start on our journey back home from the long day.

Haru and Makoto talk for a portion of the walk and I just look around at the scenery and kick off my shoes when we reach the beach and scrunch my toes in the sand.

"The way you swam today Darcy, was amazing. I'm sure Rin is still wondering how you beat him," Makoto compliments.

"Thanks, but like I said, I really don't swim for time," I say and Haru flicks his head up.

"I'm glad someone else understands that feeling," Haru comments and Makoto looks at him.

"Do you do the same?" I ask and we walk along the shore.

"Yeah, when you said all of that stuff to Rin back there, I've been trying to tell him that every time I see him," he says.

"What's up with that guy, and the whole racing thing?" I ask.

"It's a long story, let's just say it's behind us, and he's gotten better," Makoto says and we start the uphill journey to Haru's house.

"Bye Haru," Makoto says as we get to the bottom of the steps leading to his house.

"Bye," I say and wave to him.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," he calls as he takes two steps at a time going up the stairs.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Makoto asks as we walk to his house.

"It went very well, everyone seems friendly. Okay, is it just me or are you really hungry," I say and Makoto smiles.

"It's not just you," he says and pats his stomach, "That practice was pretty rough. I wonder what mom is making today."

"I guess we'll find out," I say and Makoto opens the door and the twins immediately greet us.

"Hello Darcy and Makoto!" they both yell simultaneously.

"Hi, guys, give me a second, I'm going to go change and I'll meet you at the table," I say and I walk past them into the room. I throw off my suit and I quickly change into my yoga pants and an old band t-shirt. I leave the room twirling my hair in a tight bun and I casually sit in the middle of Ren and Ran.

"Darcy, how was your first day," Akiko asks.

"I had a really good day," I say and I wait for the food to be set out on the table and then I hear the front door open.

"I'm home," I hear an older man sing.

"Dad!" the twins yell and get up from the table and run towards the front door and I also get up.

"Hey, you guys, where's our guest?" Mr. Tachibana questions and walks into the room. I know where Makoto get's his looks; he's a spitting image of his dad.

"Hi Mr. Tachibana, I'm Darcy," I introduce and I hold my hand out.

"Nice, to meet you Darcy, it's great having you here. About time Makoto had someone else his age around here, except for Haruka," he smiles and sits down at the table and I then take a seat in my original spot.

"Hey dad," Maokoto says at the table.

"Hey, how's swim going?" Mr. Tachibana asks with a smile.

"Really well, we actually got a new teammate today," Makoto smirks and gives me a little look.

"That's great! We should have them over sometime," Mr. Tachibana says and begins to eat his dinner.

"Actually, she's sitting across from you," Makoto says and Mr. Tachibana looks up to me.

"Really! I didn't know you were a swimmer! That's great!"

"Honey, I told you she was a swimmer before she came," Akiko reminds him.

"Ah, that's right, well that's great. About time that club became co-ed," he says.

"Yeah, it's really great. Makoto is a good president," I compliment and continue eating my dinner.

"It's good to hear that, this guy never lets me down," Mr. Tachibana says and smiles to Makoto.

The rest of dinner is spent in silence since no one wanted to stop eating the delicious food Mrs. Tachibana produces. Like the night before the twins are sent into the living room to do homework, Mr. Tachibana helps his wife clear the table, and Makoto and I head upstairs to start on our homework.

"Ugh, I hate Calculus," I complain and I tap my pencil to my chin trying to figure out this stupid problem. I take off my glasses and rub my tired eyes, craving to feel the warmth of my bed and covers.

"Here, let me help you," Makoto says and takes a seat next to me on the floor, "I took this class last term."

"Thanks," I say and I can feel my cheeks grow warm from this close proximity.

"No problem, I see why your stuck," he says and shows me how to figure out the problem. When we finish I can feel myself dosing off and I constantly wake myself up as my head bobs up and down. I feel my head lay on something hard, but it was comfortable and I let myself fall asleep.

I wake up suddenly due to an ache in my back and hair tickling my forehead. I look around trying not to move head, until I realize I'm sleeping on Makoto's shoulder and he is also fast asleep. I gently lift my head trying not to wake him up, but I'm unsuccessful.

"Hey, what time is it," Makoto sleepily asks.

"I don't know, but I think we fell asleep after you helped me with that Calculus problem," I state and I gently rub neck due to the soreness of staying in one position.

"I guess we were pretty tried last night, huh?" he laughs.

"It's three o' clock, I'm going back to bed," I say after I check my phone.

"Yeah, me too, I mean we have to be up in two hours for our run," Makoto says and climbs in his bed.

"I forgot about the run, my whole body is going to fall apart Makoto," I complain as I snuggle in my bed.

"You know, you can just call me Mako," he offers.

"Okay. Well goodnight, see you in a few hours, Mako," I say and I turn over on my side and try to fall asleep.

"Goodnight," he says and I can also hear him shift in his bed.

I just sit there doing nothing, for around thirty minutes now. I twist and I turn trying to find the right spot but I got nothing. I then let out a long sigh when I've finally had enough of this.

"Darcy?" I hear Makoto whisper.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" I respond.

"No, I can't go back to sleep," he says and I'm relieved someone else knows how this feels.

"Same here," I say and I cross my arms behind my neck, " So what do you want to do?"  
>"Well I'm in no mood to run anywhere in two hours," he says and leans up on his elbows and looks at me, "Do you want some tea?"<br>"Sure, that actually sounds pretty good right now," I say and we both get up from our beds and tiptoe downstairs into the kitchen. I sit down and I watch Makoto prepare the tea.

"So you guys don't have tea bags or anything?" I ask as I watch him scoop the tea into the small teapot, and add in hot water.

"Is that how you do it in America? I think it tastes better this way, the flavor in the tea really comes out," he says and pours me a small cup of tea.

"Mmmm, that's good," I compliment and Makoto laughs.

"Glad to hear it," he says and takes a sip of his, "So what do you want to do?"

"I like just sitting here. So Makoto do you have a girlfriend?" I ask curiously.

"Nope, I am single as a pringle," he laughs and continues to sip his tea, "What about you? Do you have anyone in California waiting for you?"

"Nah, I just got out of a bad relationship actually," I say, "Do you have any good movies we could watch?"

"Hmmm, let me check," he says and gets up, "The only English movie we have is FROZEN. My mom wanted the twins to learn some English before you came."

"I love that movie, I've watched it a billion times, but what is one more going to do to me," I say and Makoto goes to start the movie.

I'm pretty sure it's around the part when Elsa leaves the castle that I pass out again, but I am only to be awakened by the twins.

"Makoto get off of Darcy!" Ran yell and that's when I notice that he was sleeping on my lap.

"What," he questions sleepily and then immediately lifts his head, "I am so sorry, I guess the tea put us out last night.

"At least we fell back asleep," I say and we both laugh.

"Come you guys! Breakfast is ready!" Ren yells and we are both tugged up and sent to the breakfast table.

"Good morning you two, toast for breakfast. I got up late this morning," Akiko apologizes.

"I wish we had that problem," I say as I take a bite of the toast.

We finish breakfast and back to the room. I take a shower and I bring all of my stuff into the bathroom with me so we don' repeat what happened yesterday. I have to say, I've never been a huge fan of skirts and I was pretty surprised when I had to put on my uniform. The skirt nearly showed my butt, and there were no under-shorts for it. I tuck in the white button-up shirt, and I tie the bright green bow around my neck. I twirl two pieces of hair from the front and tie them together in a bow in the back. I brush my teeth and I spray some body mist all around me to drown out the chlorine smell. I slip on my navy blazer and I exit the bathroom only to come face-to-face Makoto just leaving the bedroom.

"Ehm," he coughs and blushes, "You look good."

"You think so, I would feel more comfortable if this damn skirt wasn't so short," I say and I tug the sides down and Makoto laughs.

"Here I got your bag, and I packed up your other bag with your suit and a towel," he says and hands me both of my bags.

"Thanks," I smile and we both head for the front door.

"Wait you two! You forgot your lunch!" Akiko yells and chases us before we leave the house.

"Thank you," I say and Makoto hugs his mom goodbye. We start to Haru's house, but to both of our surprise he's there waiting for us.

"You're late," He says and rises form the step he was sitting on.

"We had a pretty rough night," I say and Makoto laughs next to me.

"I think that's too much information," Haru jokes.

"It's not like that!" Makoto quickly defends and punches Haru.

"Have you decided what you're going to swim at Perfectuals?" Haru asks Makoto.

"The 100 Back, 200 Back, and the 200 Free," Makoto says and smiles at Haru, "And the medley relay obviously."

"You're going to swim against me in the 200 Free?" Haru asks.

"It's my last year, I wanted to swim with you at least once," Makoto says.

"Oh. What about you Darcy?" Harua asks me.

"Is Perfectuals a meet?" I question.

"Yeah, it's the first of three," Makoto pitches in.

"Well, then I'll swim the 100 Free, 200 Free, and the 200 I.M.," I say, "Those were my best events at home."

"The I.M.?" Haru asks.

"I love being able to swim each stroke," I say and we continue on our walk to school.

"Darcy!" I hear my name be called from across the campus.

"Did you guys hear that?" I question and they both nod their heads and in the distance I can see Nagisa charging for me, with Rei following close behind.

"Good morning!" I yell to him and he bombards me with a hug.

"Good morning! How was your night, did you guys get freaky?" he questions and I look at him with a confused face.

"If you consider watching FROZEN freaky, then yeah it was wild," I throw back and he laughs.

"Makoto, why do you have to get the cool girl," Nagisa whines and I blush.

"I'm not that cool," I say and I look up to Rei who is staring at me.

"Can I help you Rei?" I question.

"No, I just never got to say how beautiful you looked while swimming yesterday. You have a flawless butterfly, I'd love to learn from you," he says and smiles.

"Yeah of course, we're on a team aren't we?" I smile back and the first bell rings, "Thanks for the compliment. I'll see you guys at practice."

"Hey! Wait up! Remember we have first period together," Makoto yells as I leave him behind.

The day goes by quickly and second period is almost over. I constantly look towards the clock waiting for lunch. Toast didn't satisfy my hunger this morning.

"Alright class, you may now talk with each other," the teacher says and I just sit there in silence since I don't have anyone is this class that I know. Until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you and Makoto Tachibana dating?" the girl behind me asks.

"Uh, no," I reply.

"What about Haruka Nanese?" the girl beside her asks.

"Nope, I'm just friends with them, honestly I just met everyone yesterday. I'm also a foreign exchange student from California."

"California! Do you know any movie stars?" the girls question me.

"Nah, I didn't live out in that area. I lived in the more secluded part of California, north of San Diego."

"Wow, I want to go to California so badly, I want to meet my dream surfer boy with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes," the girl swoons.

"Trust me, they aren't that special," I say with a twinge of disgust and the bell finally rings, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

I leave the classroom and the building looking for a place to eat. I find a nice shaded area under a tree and I unwrap my bento and begin to eat it.

"Darcy?" I hear my name and I look up to see Haru.

"Hey," I say and smile towards him.

"What are you doing over here, c'mon, we eat up on the roof," he says and offers me a hand to pull me up. I follow him through the hallways and up the staircase leading to the roof.

"Darcy! I forgot to meet you near your second period class," Makoto says and apologizes many times.

"It's fine Mako," I say and I just sit down in the middle of Haru and Rei.

"So how's your second day of school?" Nagisa asks while swallowing several pieces of food whole.

"It's going good, and will you please stop eating like a ravenous beast, I'd rather not save you from choking," I comment.

"Are you a lifeguard?" Haru asks.

"Yeah, I worked as one back home," I say and I unwrap my bento again and I begin to eat.

"That's cool," he says and begins eating his bento, which just looks like rice and fish.

The rest of lunch is mainly spent through small talk and watching how much Nagisa can actually eat. We all get up when the bell rings and Makoto walks me to my next class.

"Thanks," I say, "Now get a move on to your class, I don't want to be the reason you're late."

"See you next period," he says and waves goodbye before he turns around and runs through the nearly empty hall to his next class.

The final bell rings and Makoto and I head out to the pool, with me trailing behind him through the crowed halls. We end up being the last ones there due to the many times I got caught up in the crowd and Makoto had to come get me.

"You guys are late today," Gou comments and taps her pencil on her clipboard.

"This one kept getting caught in the crowd and I had to go save her," Makoto laughs.

"Alright, well we have no time to joke, let's get swimming, Perfectuals is in two weeks, I also need everyone's meet sheets," she demands and everyone hands her a sheet except me, "Darcy here's yours, sorry to pressure you last minute but they are due today."

"Nah, I'll be quick," I fill out my events and hand it to her.

"Wow, you're the only one has ever swam the I.M. in a meet. Well, I'll be back, I'm going to go turn these in," Gou says and then leaves.

"All right everyone, let's get dressed," Makoto orders and all of the boys leave me in the changing room.

I change into my suit and cap my hair in my Ryan Lochte swim cap. I strap my goggles around my head. I step outside and I suck in a huge breath and I am ready to take flight. I run past the boys who are still changing and I dive into the pool letting its claws wrap around me. I start swimming letting my muscle warm up.

Makoto plans out our swim set and throughout the practice I'll help Rei with his butterfly technique. In my opinion Gou made harder sets than Makoto, but I was honestly okay with it, because I was still tired from the set yesterday. Practice finally finishes and we all hop out of the pool.

"Good practice today you guys, see you tomorrow Nagisa and Rei," I say as I head into the locker room and quickly change back into my uniform, leaving out the bow and blazer.

We leave Haru at the bottom of the stairs leading to his house and Makoto and I head home.

"I liked practice today, it was fun," I say.

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to be hard," he says and face palms himself. And we're about to step in the house when my phone rings.

"Let me take this real quick," I say and I look at the caller I.D. and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello," I answer after Makoto goes inside.

"We need to talk," his voice calls on the other side.

"How did you get this number," I demand.

"Darcy, where did you-," he starts but I cut him off by ending the call and turning off my phone.

I walk in the house shaking, and I walk past the dining area where everyone is eating.

"Darcy?" Makoto questions and he touches me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I forgot to about dinner," I turn around and smile to Makoto and he gives me a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie and I follow him to the table, only thinking about one thing. _He found me._


	4. Reliving The Past

I sit on my futon gently strumming my guitar and humming along to a tune in Makoto's room. I hear a knock on the door and I mute my strings.

"Come in," I say and the door opens and Makoto steps in.

"You sound pretty good," he says and sits next to me on the futon.

"Thanks, I've been playing for a while now. Any requests?" I ask.

"Let me think, how about Divisionary by Ages for Ages," he requests and I smile.

"I love that song, hold on," I say and I get my fingers on the strings. I play through the song and I softly hum to get my timing right.

"You sound better than the actual artist," he compliments.

"Thanks Mako, so what else do you do on Friday nights?" I ask setting my guitar next to the futon.

"Well the rest of the family went to go see a kids movie, dad's at work still, how about we go grab some food," he suggests.

"Sounds good to me," I say and I hop up, "Let me just change into something nicer."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the living room," he smiles and then leaves.

I tug on a pair of jeans and slip into a grey long sleeve shirt. I then button up my navy blue pea coat, wrap a grey scarf around my neck, and I tug on an old pair leather boats. I tie my hair up in a topknot and I grab my cheap leather bag on the way out.

"Hey, I'm ready," I say and Makoto stands up and looks at me.

"You look, wow," he says and I blush deep red.

"It's pretty cold out so I dressed in the warmest stuff I've got," I comment and he smiles.

"Well come on," he says and we step out of the house.

"So where are we going to eat," I say while gazing out towards the sunset.

"Well you've never had sushi before, so I thought tonight would be a good night, and a kudos for being able to survive a week here at Iwatobi," he smiles and I laugh.

"It's actually been pretty okay," I say still thinking about the phone call I received.

"Just okay, hmm I guess we'll have to change that attitude," he announces.

"No, you don't have to do anything, you've been the only person to remind me of home. Your whole family has been great to me and I love the guys on the swim team," I say and I bundle up more, "Man it's cold tonight."

"Yeah, we're almost there, so hold on a little more," he says and he grabs a hold of my hand and tugs me along, "Here we are."

Makoto opens the door to a dimly lighted restaurant and we take our seats at the bar with the chefs behind a glass case filled with fish and other food.

"This is called the sushi bar, here's the menu," Makoto offers and I look at it with a confused look.

"I can't read it," I say and he blushes.

"Sorry, I completely forgot, I think I know what you'll like," he says.

"All right, you order for me, I entrust my dinner in your hands," I say and the waitress comes by and Makoto orders for us.

"I ordered you a green tea, ya know since it's pretty cold out," he says.

And pours soy sauce in a little bowl.

"Thanks," I smile and I do the same thing as him.

We sit there making small talk and then our food is set in front of us by one of the chefs at the sushi bar.

"Okay so this roll is the California Roll, I thought it'd be fitting for you. And here is the Spicy Tuna Roll, I hope you can handle spice," he says and reconsiders the order.

"No it's fine, I can handle the heat," I say and I pick-up a pair of the wooden sticks and try to figure them out and I can hear Makoto snickering next to me.

"Let me show you how to use them. You put this finger here and this one there," he instructs and rests his hand over mine to show me how to use it. We both then notice our close proximity and we both pull away blushing like two tomatoes.

"Thanks," I say and I pick up the California Roll and dip it into the soy sauce and then pop it into my mouth.

"How do you like it?" Makoto asks and also pops a roll in his mouth.

"Mmm, so good," I say and I reach for another, "It tastes just like home and it's way better then that Fresh & Easy crap."

"Good," Makoto laughs and also continues to eat, "You have to try this Spicy Tuna Roll."

"Okay," I reach forward and I grab one and eat it. The spice burns my tongue but it's rich in flavor and it tastes better then the roll before.

"How does it taste?"

"Better then the California Roll," I say with a slightly full mouth as I eat another one.

The rest of dinner is mainly spent in silence and we ordered another Spicy Tuna Roll, an order of steamed soybeans, and miso soup. I pat my stomach and a smile creeps onto my face due to a happy and fed Darcy and after five minutes of arguing Makoto pays the check.

"Thanks again for dinner," I say for the billionth time.

"Darcy if you say thank you one more time, I may send you back to California. I had fun going out and eating good food with you tonight," he says and we walk along the beach both holding our shoes up.

"I think it got colder," I comment and I rub my arms up and down.

"Here," Makoto says and takes off his coat and drapes it over me.

"No, you'll be cold, I'm not going to take your coat away," I say and I place it back on him.

"You know, most girls would eat that stuff up," he smiles.

"I'm not most girls," I reply.

"No you're not, and I like that," he says and I blush. We then walk back to the house and we pet Makoto's cat friend near the front door, then my heart nearly drops when I can feel my phone buzzing in my pants.

"You head in, I need to take this," I tell Makoto and he goes inside the house and I pick up my phone.

"I know where you are Darcy," he seethes on the other side of the phone.

"How," I say trying to sound strong.

"It's not that hard to track your cell phone, so are you and that Japanese fucking," he says and I cringe at his words.

"No, how do you know who he is Jack?" I ask.

"I do my research, I'm coming for you Darcy. Be ready to come home earlier from your little trip. It may not be next week, but I'm coming," he says and begins to laugh.

"I'll have you arrested like before," I threaten.

"And look where that got you, I was able to pay bail you stupid bitch," he laughs.

"I have a restraining order," I say feeling defeated.

"What are you going to do? Throw it at me. I'll see you soon Darcy," He says and hangs up. I stand there clutching my phone trying not to cry, I then begin to dial my social worker.

"Darcy?" she answers.

"Sue, he's back," I say and she immediately knows whom I'm taking about.

"How do you know?"

"He called me, he's coming for me here in Japan," I say and I can feel the tears coming now.

"I'll put out a report okay, I'll keep you updated," she reassures.

"He knows where I am, he knows everything," I say beginning to hyperventilate.

"Just stay calm, he won't be going anywhere," she tries to calm me down, "Where are you right now?"

"Outside of the Tachibana's."

"Go inside, get warm, I heard it's been cold over there. We'll get him okay," she says.

"Okay, thank you Sue," I say and then hang up and I shove my phone back into my pocket. I take deep breaths and wipe my eyes before I enter the house, but when I do I hit Makoto who was trying to make an escape.

"Did you hear me talking on the phone?" I ask holding back tears and trying to sound normal.

"The last time you talked on your phone you became depleted. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay," he says and reaches out to touch my shoulder.

"Everything is fine, I'm going to bed," I say and dodge his hand, "Goodnight."

I leave Makoto standing there and I go into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I rip off my clothes and change into a pair of pajamas. I crawl in bed and tug the covers over my body trying to think of something else, but I then grab my headphones and blare music in my ears till I'm able to sleep.

_"So baby, how was your day," he asks and entwines his fingers with mine, I can smell the alcohol in his breath._

_ "You've been drinking again," I say._

_ "So, Darcy I want you," he says and I can feel him move his hand to the hem of my shirt._

_ "No, I've told you before," I pull away, but he's quick and grabs my wrist._

_ "Don't fight it, I'll win this battle," Jack threatens._

_ "No Jack, get away," I plead as he slams me back onto to the bed._

_ "Shut up," he yells and slaps me in the face._

_ "Why are you doing this?" I ask feeling the pain sting my cheek._

_ "Because I want to," he says and begins to slide my shorts down my legs._

_ "No stop! Please help! Someone!" I yell and scream but he then puts his hand over mine._

_ "No one can hear you," he says and I begin to feel tears flowing out of my eyes._

_ He also then slides my underwear off and still holds my mouth closed. I struggle under him, but he climbs on top of me trapping me under his weight. I then bite his hand and yell at the top of my lungs._

_ "Help!" I scream._

Two hands awake me and I instinctively push them away and crawl up in a ball.

"Darcy, it's okay it's me. You yelled in your sleep and you were jolting around," he says holding up his arms. I touch my forehead and I just feel myself unhinge in front of Makoto and I begin to cry.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I apologize while crying.

"Hey, hey, it's no bother," he says and sits down on my futon, "Did you have a nightmare?"

I nod my head not being able to form words.

"Come here," he says and opens his arms and I don't refuse to be engulfed by them, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, but I do say one thing, "It wasn't a nightmare, I was reliving the past."

We then sit there and I sob into his chest as he slowly tries to calm me down by rubbing my back and running his hand through my hair.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Makoto asks and I look towards the clock.

"It's two in the morning, where are we going to go?" I say finally calming down.

"How about a swim," he offers and I smile.

"Sounds good to me," I say and I get up and so does Makoto.

I head out to the bathroom and I change into my two-piece and I throw a tank top on and a pair of shorts. I tie my hair up in tight bun and I walk out of the bathroom and Makoto waits at the front door.

"Here's a towel," he tosses a large beach towel at me and I tuck it into my knap sack.

"Thanks," I say and we both slip on our flip flops and leave the house in the cold air, "It's freezing."

"It'll be colder in the water," he comments and we walk towards the beach and I can feel my body aching for the ocean.

I fling my shoes off and I run towards the shoreline trying to forget about the nightmare. I slip out of my clothes and I run into the water accepting the shock of the cold hitting my legs, my waist, my chest and then my face. My worries slowly flow away, but I can't fully relax myself. I look up to the shore and I see Makoto standing there just watching me.

"Are you coming in?" I yell to him.

"Yeah," he says unsure of himself and takes off his shirt and pants revealing his green stripped jammers. He slowly walks in and I swim towards him until I can stand.

"Hey, are you okay," I ask when he is only knee deep in the water.

"Just a little cold," he says, but doesn't take another step.

"It'll get colder if you stay in one spot," I say and I stand next to him, "You wanna tell me what's really going on."

"Ever since I was a kid I've been afraid of the water, I mean we did open water training a year ago, but I just can't," he admits.

"Well then we should get out," I say and I begin to get out.

"Wait, no, don't get out, I can't ruin your time," he says and grabs ahold of my hand.

"It's fine, I think it's time I talked about the nightmare," I say and I get out and wrap the towel around me and I sit in the sand and Makoto does the same.

"You don't have to," he says looking out to the ocean.

"Yeah, I know, but I think I need to get it out," I say, "Remember when I told you the reason why I'm here."

"To focus on your swimming," he says.

"That's not the only reason, I needed to escape. That phone call you over heard, he had called me," I say, "I was in an abusive relationship, if I reported anything he would kill me. Then one day, we were at his house and he of course was drunk. Then he pulled down my pants and my underwear and climbed on top of me while he had his hand over my mouth. I had said no so many times and then while his hand covered my mouth I bit it and tasted his blood. I yelled and I screamed, he began to unbutton his pants, but the front door to his home busted open and one of the neighbors had heard us. They had hit him on the head before he could react and he was then arrested."

"I don't know what to say," Makoto admits still looking straight ahead.

"There's nothing to say, it's in the past, but now he's found me. He paid bail and got out of jail, he said he's going to come for me here," I reveal and I can feel the tears coming again, "He knows of your family and you, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Darcy, I won't let anything happen to you, not on my watch," he says and places his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about the people around me. He is not a sane person; he will do anything to get me. I told my social worker and she said she will put in a report about him, I just hope they do something before he gets on a plane," I say and I rest my head on my knees.

"Nothing will happen to you," he reassures again and I cry.

"How can you be so sure," I ask.

"Because, I just know," he says and gets up, "Come on, we are both going to get a cold out here. Let's go home and make some tea."

"Okay," I say and I get up, but my legs fail me and I fall back to the ground.

"I gotcha," he says and slips one arm under the back of my knees and another behind my back and carried me back to the house. As I rest my head against him, I can only hear his heart beat and I think of how broken I must look. For the past week I've been strong as if nothing could break me, but just one rock can shatter a window.

Makoto sets me down in front of his house and we both go inside and I go to his room, while Makoto went into the kitchen. I pull on an oversized shirt and a pair of underwear, not really caring who sees. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch and bundle up in a blanket.

"Here's your tea," he says and I look him up and down.

"Go change Makoto, you'll get sick if you stay in that thing," I comment and take slow sips of the burning tea.

"I'm fine, I want to know how you're doing?" he says and stands before me.

"I'm doing the best I can, just go get changed. You standing here with those jammers on make me uncomfortable," I say and he smiles and then leaves upstairs to change.

He comes back down in a pair of sweatpants and I can't hold back my blush when I look over his body, and thank the Lord he didn't catch me. Why must he be so kind? We still barely know each other. He's a great friend, but even I must admit there's something there whenever I see him, like my stomach does a small flip. He plops himself next to me and I offer the other side of the blanket to him.

"Thanks," he says and snuggles under it, "Busy night, huh?"

"Yeah," I say and an airy laugh follows, "Sorry I have to bring you into my problems."

"You don't have to apologize for things you have no control over. Come here, you're shaking," he says and offers his left arm.

"I'm not cold," I say.

"I know," he says and I then scoot closer to him where he throws his arm over me. It's funny how familiar his arms feel when they're around me. I can feel the muscles on his abdomen and his whole body radiates heat making me feel instantly warmer, "You sure you're not cold, because you're freezing."

"Thank you, for everything," I say quietly.

"Thank you for making my life more interesting," he says and gives me a little squeeze.

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean we still barely know each other," I mention.

"I just feel the need that I have to protect you," he admits after a long pause.

"I can protect myself. You should worry about yourself more," I say and I can feel his chest move from laughing.

"I guess it's just my personality," he says and we then just sit there in silence and I can feel my eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

"You can go to sleep, I'll be right here," he says and I look up to him.

"Okay," I say and my body finally relaxes in Makoto's arms and I slowly fall asleep hoping no nightmares will plague my mind


	5. Head Over Heals

(Makoto POV)

I open my eyes and the sun shining through the window curtains blinds me. I let out a long sigh, and I try to move, but there's a weight on my shoulder; I turn my head and it's Darcy still sleeping. I mean I can't blame her after last night; I'm beat from just hearing her whole scenario. I take my hand out from the blanket and I move a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

I wish I could look at her face all day; she's one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever met. She not like most girls here, she's so strong and caring towards others. I've got to cheer her up today, I've got to try and get her mind off of that Jack guy. I run my hand through her tangled hair from the ocean swim last night, or I should say this morning. I can't believe I've fallen for this amazing girl, I just wish she saw it. _Wait; cool down Makoto, it's only been a week. She also had an abusive boyfriend, so the whole trust thing must be pretty thin._

"I won't let anything happen to you," I whisper and I run my hand along her hair again and I can see her eyelids begin to twitch and I immediately retract my hand. She opens her eyes and her sky blue eyes look up to me.

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes and lifts her head from my shoulder and I can feel the cold air hit my bare skin.

"It's no problem, how did you sleep?" I ask.

"Pretty good surprising the events of last night," she replies while scratching her head and yawning.

"Makoto?" I hear Ran yell from upstairs, she must have also had a bad dream

"Be right back," I whisper to Darcy.

"Yeah kiddo?" I reply getting up from the couch and heading upstairs.

"I had a bad dream," she says when I enter the room and I lay down next to her, propping my head on my hand.

"Want to talk about it," I ask.

"I dreamed about getting eaten by a shark," she says and snuggles half of her face into her sheets.

"You mean like this," and I begin to tickle her with my hand and her laughter fills the room and I look over to Ren who is starting to wake up, "Morning kiddo."

"Good morning Mako," he says sleepily and his head hits the pillow again.

"Alright, go back to bed. Sleep in. It's Saturday," I say and I kiss her on the head and go back downstairs to see Darcy. To my surprise she isn't there and I then hear the pipes creak from upstairs and I assume she's in the shower. I go into my room and I throw on a pair of jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and a flannel. I hear a knock at the door.

"Makoto?" Darcy questions from the other side.

"I'm here," I respond and she walks in wearing jeans and an Avatar: The Last Airbender tank, while drying her hair, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks, it was definitely worth it," she laughs and throws the towel in the dirty clothes pile in the corner of my room. I watch as she ties her long, light brown hair up, and I look away when her eyes scan to me in the mirror.

"So breakfast, I think my mom is cooking something good," I say awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll be right down, I just need to make a quick call," she says and I nod my head and leave my room. I close the door behind me and I lean my body against it. _Come on Makoto, you've got to be smoother then that._

I can hear Darcy talking on the other side of the door, and I decide against listening in on her this time. I go down the stairs where I can hear the twins fighting for the last drop of orange juice, and my mom and dad laughing at the table.

"Morning everyone," I say and wrap my arms around my mom and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, where's Darcy?" she asks and I take my seat next to her.

"She's finishing getting ready," I say and I plop some rice in a bowl and I add some grilled fish to the top of it.

"She's a nice girl Makoto, I wouldn't mind if you dated her," my mom whispers to me and I can feel my cheeks warm up.

"The last thing I need is a girlfriend," I say and I take a bite of my food.

"But, you've never had a girlfriend, you know, your father and I do question your sexuality," she says and I drop my chopsticks.

"Mom, I'm not gay, I like girls."

"Then date one, you big lug," she demands and that's when Darcy walks in and my expression changes, and I'm sure my mom notices.

"Hello," Darcy smiles and takes her seat in between the twins, how good she is at covering the worry and pain from her face.

"Good morning Darcy," my dad says and continues to read the paper.

"So what are you two up to today," my mother asks.

"I think we're just going-"

"I'm taking Darcy out to the Sport's Outlet in the city, and then maybe some lunch," I interrupt Darcy and she looks at me with a curious face, "Ya know, just to get out of the house."

"Sounds fun," my mom smiles and the rest of breakfast is spent in silence, except for the twins conversing with Darcy about Avatar.

I excuse myself from the table and I head up to my room and I can hear Darcy following me.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm okay Makoto, I don't need anymore cheering up. I really shouldn't have dumped all of my problems on you," she says as we enter my room.

"I'm not doing anything, I just need a new suit, and so do you. You can't compete in that suit for Perfectuals. And besides I could use a day out," I say, "Well we're leaving in ten."

I grab my wallet and shove it in my back pocket and I leave the room, before Darcy can protest about our day trip. My mom then cuts me off guard, when she pulls me into her room and shuts the door behind us.

"You like her," she says and I roll my eyes not wanting to have this conversation, "Don't lie to me."

"Yes, I like her, but it's complicated," I say.

"How so, she's single isn't she? Makoto, please just make your father and I happy," she pleads and entwines her fingers.

"Like I said, it's complicated, I don't think she needs a relationship right now mom. I have to go," I state and I push past my mother and I exit her room going towards the front door.

I sit down and I begin to lace up my Vans, and I can hear footsteps coming towards me, and I look behind me to see Darcy. She stands beside me and slips on her brown sandals, and then offers me a hand to get up.

"Thanks, come on, or else we might miss the train to town," I say and we leave the house and head towards the train station. We sit on a wooden bench overlooking the tracks.

"Makoto, thanks for taking me out today," Darcy admits and I can feel a smile creep on my lips.

"It's nothing really, I just wanted to somewhat lift your spirits," I say and I can then hear the train blare it's whistle as it makes it way to the station and then makes a complete stop in front of us.

Darcy and I hop on and sit near the exit. Darcy sits in the window seat overlooking the ocean, and I admire her as she gazes at the waves while the train begins to move. I take out my phone and play around on Clash Of Clans.

"Oh god, you play that game. You're so lame," Darcy comments as she looks over my shoulder.

"I am in no way lame," I say and she laughs. I love it when she laughs; it's honestly the one sound I could never get sick of.

"Okay," she says sarcastically.

"Hey, take a picture with me," I say and I click on the camera app and switch the lens to where it's facing us.

"You take selfies?"

"No, but I like to document good times. Most certainly since it's my third year in high school and I head off to god knows where," I say and I can see her start to give in.

"Fine," she smirks and then snuggles her head next to me. I extend my arm out and we both smile towards the camera and I snap it, "Let me see."

"We look good," I say and show her the photo.

"We do," she says and turns her head back to the window.

The train finally hits our station in town, and we clobber off and run for the bathroom at the station.

"Jeez, I really needed to pee," Darcy says as we exit the bathroom at the same time.

"I know what you mean," I say.

"So where to first? You know the city," she says.

"Sport's Outlet, it's a short walk from here," I say and we both head in the direction towards the store.

"Here we are," I say and I open the door for us.

"Wow, this place is huge," she says and her eyes grow wide.

"Yeah, the swim section is over here," I say and I instinctively grab her hand and I lead her to the back of the store.

"There are so many, and a little expensive," Darcy says as she takes a price tag in her hand.

"Well, let's just have some fun, I'm going to find the craziest suit," I say and I go down the men's isle skimming my hand across the many pairs of suits.

"I'll do the same," she laughs and we go off on our separate ways. I finally find two pretty outrageous suits, and one I'm actually interested. I collect them in my arms and I find Darcy looking at the different suits in the women's isle.

"Find anything?" I question and she turns.

"Yeah, I actually found a couple, and one I really like," she says and we both go towards the changing rooms. She slides the curtain over her door and I do the same on my side. I quickly undress and I tug up the cartoon bunny patterned speedo over my butt, and I can't help but laugh at my pedophilic style.

"Makoto?" Darcy calls from the room next to me.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," and we then both set out of the dressing rooms. I look at her choice of swimwear and I can't help the laughter coming from my lips. She's decked out in a two-piece, the top looks okay, but the bottoms have a long blue-feathered tail.

"What are you supposed to be," I say in between laughs and wiping my eyes.

"A peacock I think, and what is up with that speedo? Did you find it in the children's section," she laughs, "All right the next one is actually cool."

Darcy goes back into her room and I go back into mine. I undress and I tug on the next suit. By the time I pull the last strap over my shoulder I'm out of breath and I have to sit down on the stool in my room. I stand up and I look at this outrageous thing in the mirror, and it's hard to believe anyone sane would by this rainbow zebra printed suit.

I walk out when I hear Darcy call my name outside. I have to admit her suit was really cool. There was a 3D picture of the rib cage and spine on it going down the suit. But, I can't see the print any longer since Darcy wrapped her arms around herself and is laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, Makoto," she laughs gasping for air, barely able to speak, "Why?"

"What? You don't like it? I think my butt looks good," I joke and I turn around and model for her.

"Please stop, I'm going to pee my pants," she laughs and goes back into her changing room, and I feel accomplished for being able to make her laugh.

I strip out of this monstrosity, and I finally pull on the suit I might actually buy. It's a regular pair of jammers that cut off just below the knee. They are black, but they have blue stripes going along the thigh and the leg holes have waves bordering them. It's simple, lightweight, and definitely something I'd consider to buy. I step out of the dressing room and I wait for Darcy.

"Are you done?" she asks.

"Yeah, come one out," and she does and my breath hitches. She's in a one-piece suit, but the cut compliments her body in every way. The suit is black, with thin straps that cross in the back. The body is printed with light, pink lotuses across it, and they all are dangling along green vines.

"I really like that suit," she says and I can see a blush forming on her face, "I like the blue, and the waves on it."

"Yeah, ehm, your suit looks great," I say and I can also feel my cheeks grow warm.

"I really like it, and it's not too expensive," she says while running her hands along the fabric, "I'm gonna change real quick."

"Okay, I'll do the same," I say and I go back in the changing room and throw on my regular clothes from the day. I walk out and I notice the curtain on Darcy's room is pulled back and she isn't there.

"Darcy," I call and I walk along the isle until I see her, but she's talking with someone. Rin?

I walk over to the two of them, and I stand next to Darcy and Rin gives me a toothy grin.

"Hey buddy, I was just conversing with speedy here," he says and points a thumb towards her.

"Yeah, Rin, wanted to know if we could hang out sometime," Darcy says and Rins smiles toward her.

"I'd like to know some of your moves," he says, "Well, I should be heading off, see ya guys. So, next Saturday?"

"Sound's good to me," she says and I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy rise up in me.

"See ya Makoto," Rin waves and walks out of the store.

"Bye," I call out and I look towards Darcy.

"What?" she questions.

"Nothing, let's get going. I'm getting pretty hungry," I say and we both go to wait in line.

"So what was that all about with Rin?" I ask.

"I saw him looking at suits and he recognized me, and we kept talking. He then invited me to hang out at the pool at I think Samezuka next Saturday. He wants to know how I train, think he just wants to be faster than me, and he still can't accept that he got beaten by a girl," she says and I nod my head as we move up in line.

"He's definitely something else," I laugh and so does she.

"He's nice though, I feel like he's had a complicated past," she says, it's amazing how easily she can read people. We finally check out and we leave the store, and head towards a nearby café.

"This place is really cute," Darcy says as we sit down near the window.

"Yeah, what do you want? I'll go order for us," I say and I stand up.

"Just a turkey sandwich and an iced coffee," she requests and pulls out her wallet.

"You're not going to pay, so just put the wallet away," I say and I leave the table.

I order our food and I wait for my number to be called. I grab the tray and I head back to the table where Darcy sits with her arms crossed.

"Why don't you let me pay?" she asks.

"Because that's how I was raised," I say and I take a bite of my sandwich and she sticks her tongue out at me and then starts on her sandwich. We eat in silence enjoying our food and the scenery of the ocean.

We lave the café with full stomachs and we then walk along the boardwalk. Overall, this has been a really good day, and I'm just glad I was able to get Darcy out of the house and her mind off of that Jack guy.

"Makoto?"

"Hm," I answer.

"Thanks for cheering me up today, and last night, I'm sorry I've burdened you with all of my problems from the past," she says. Doesn't she know by now that it doesn't bother me at all?

"You never bother me, or burden me. I'm here for you," I reply and we both come to a stop and she turns to me and takes me by surprise when she wraps her arms around me.

"Makoto, you are probably the nicest guy I've ever met, thank you," she says and then pecks my cheek with her lips and I know for sure I'm red as a tomato, and when I look down to Darcy, so is she.

"I think we should be heading home," I say and she nods her head in agreement.

We grab tickets for the train home and soon enough we are on the train and we both are looking out the window watching the scenery pass by us. I then start fiddling around on my cell and I feel a sudden weight on my shoulder and I look down to see Darcy passed out. _Damn, she sleeps a lot_.

I smile and I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me. I can still smell chlorine emanating from her skin, and I laugh to myself. Our train arrives at our station and I wake Darcy up, and she groggily smiles at me.

"Let's get going," I say and offer my hand to her to help her up. We hop off the train and we start on the walk home.

Darcy and I walk through the door and the twins greet us both and they grab both of Darcy's hands in theirs and lead her to the living room where their toys are scattered everywhere. All three of them sit down and play with Barbies and monster trucks. Their laughter fills the air and I walk into the kitchen where my mom is drinking a cup of tea.

"Those kids love her," she says, "How was your day?"

"It was really nice," I say and smile.

"Good, you look happy. Did you put the Tachibana moves on her?"

"No mom," I roll my eyes, but she nudges me and I laugh.

"Well, she looks a whole lot better, than she did this morning. I'm sure that's because of you. I'm proud of you. You know that, right? You are so caring about everyone, I couldn't ask for a better son," she says and hugs me.

"Thanks mom," I reply and give her a tight squeeze back.

"I love you Mako," she says and I can hear her beginning to cry.

"Love you too mom," I say and then I hear Ran call my name from the living room.

"What," I yell and I let go of mom and she wipes her eyes with her apron.

"Look how beautiful Darcy looks," she replies and I walk in the room, and I can't hold back my laughter. Darcy's hair is tied up in three different pigtails and lipstick is smothered all over her face.

"Ran what did you do," I say while gasping for air between laughs.

"What Makoto? You don't like how I look," Darcy says and puckers her lips and then smiles.

"No, it's perfect," I laugh and I lean against the door way as I watch the three of them play around, and I can't help but think, that I have completely fallen in love with this girl from Southern California.


	6. A Different Me

**Hello everyone! So this is mainly a filler chapter, but I just wanted to know if you guys like how the story is going? Did you guys like the Makoto POV chapter? Do you want more of his POV? I really love it when you guys comment, it gives me way more motivation to write. And it's nice to know if you guys actually like this fanfic, because I really enjoy writing it. **

**Also I'm trying a new thing, i'm going to request a few songs to listen to for each chapter. Tell me if you like this idea or not, but here are the songs: Boom Clap by Charli XCX, Good Life by OneRepublic, Luck by American Authors, and Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you continue to do so! Love you all!**

The bell rings and everyone piles out of class for lunch, and I'm left behind still packing up my backpack. I then feel a presence over me and I look up to see a smiling Makoto.

"Hey," I greet him and I zip up my bag and sling it over my shoulders.

"Hey," he replies and we start on our way to the rooftop of the school. We open the large metal door leading, and we are greeted with smiles from the boys and Gou. It's always nice to see them; they always lift my spirits.

"Afternoon Darcy!" Nagisa yells from across the roof and I smile and wave to him.

"Afternoon!" I yell back and Makoto and I sit make our way over and we all sit in a circle.

"So practice today will be more extreme, due to the fact Perfectuals are little more than a week away. We need to work on the relay exchanges and individual events," Gou instructs and continues to pile food in her mouth.

"Oh Gou, I forgot to tell you, Darcy and I have to leave early from practice today, I've got to teach some lessons down at the club, and Darcy here would like a job," Makoto says casually.

"I guess that's okay, but you'll have to work twice as hard tomorrow," she settles and he nods his head.

"You could've warned me before we left the house today, I could've brought nicer clothes to wear after," I comment to Makoto.

"I know, I completely forgot, but coach sent me a text, that he needed extra help tonight, and that's where you come in," he says and begins eating out of his bento that his mom packed us.

"Well thank you none the less," I say and I also begin to eat.

Lunch is mainly spent conversing about the upcoming meet, how swimming is hard, how practice is hard, how much Nagisa can eat, and how much we third years don't want to leave into the real world. The bell rings and we all get up and part ways after descending the stairs to the roof and head to our third period classes.

I now sit in fourth period and I rest my head on my fist as I watch Makoto help a girl across the room with homework. She rest's his hand on his shoulder, and I can't help the feeling of going over there and removing it. Ever since Saturday, I don't know, I think something changed between us. We definitely grew closer that day, and after I kissed him on the cheek it seems whenever I look at him he blushes. I have to admit; I think he's a great guy, _but am I ready to jump into a relationship?_

Makoto turns around and I avert my head somewhere else and he comes and sits in front of me. He turns around and flashes me his famous smile.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, why?" I reply, and I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No reason, you just look a little distant," he says. _Damn, he's good._

"Just a little tired, but I'm ready to hop in the pool," I comment and I let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, I definitely agree," he says and he then just looks at me.

"What?" I ask and he looks down blushing.

"Nothing," he says and then turns around. Another student then comes in the class with a flyer and a stapler. She staples the flyer on the events board and then leaves without another word. The bell then rings and everyone piles out of the room, but before I leave I examine the flyer.

**Prom is coming soon, in spring; the location and final date to be announced! **

I look behind me and Makoto stands there also looking at the flyer_. I wonder if he'll go to Prom. With who?_

"I didn't go last year, seemed kind of dumb," he comments. _Maybe he won't go. Do I want him to go?_

"Yeah, I went to Prom with one of the guys on the swim team at my high school in California. Before any of the other stuff happened with Jack, " I mention and I cringe as Jack's name leaves my mouth. There still hasn't been any word on him back in the states and I'm growing worried.

"Hey, are you ready to head out?" Makoto says waving his hand in front of my face. I blink my eyes a couple of times and I nod my head.

I watch him leave me in the changing room and I pull out my two piece and quickly change, making sure the guys don't wait on me. I cap my hair in my latex cap and walk outside snapping my goggles on my face. I stand before them with my hands on my hips.

"Come on boys, I have more to put on then you and yet I'm still ready before you," I laugh and they all smile at me.

"Hm, looks like I'm ready," Makoto says and comes and throws me over his shoulder. I punch his back, and I demand for him to put me down, but I must not sound very convincing since I'm laughing myself. Makoto stands on the edge of the pool and then scoops me in his arms and tosses me into the pool.

"Makoto!" I scream and he laughs and I then put my hand up, wanting him to help me get out, but the second he grabs a hold of my hand I tug him into the pool and I can hear the other boys laughing now.

"Not cool," he smiles and splashes me.

"You started in," I retort and I splash back and we laugh. I then hear Nagisa yelling and he is flying over us and dives into the water. We watch Rei do the same, and Haru just walks to the edge of the pool and hops in. I then hear a door open and we all look towards Gou who just walked on deck.

"Good all of you are in the water before I got here," she squeals and claps her hands, "Okay, let's get to work."

Practice today made me reconsider my choice of choosing swimming as a recreational sport. When Makoto and I had to leave early I nearly yelled for joy and threw my arm up in the air, but I can barely lift my hand. I had to request for Makoto to help me out of the pool since my arms and legs were putty. I ripped my cap off and I strenuously walked to the locker room and I sit down on the wooden bench to let my body rest for a moment. I change into my navy skirt, and I tuck in my white blouse. I stuff my blazer and tie in my bag and I slip on my brown sandals that I had stored in my locker. I run a bush through my tangled hair and I watch the many strands fall from my scalp from the chlorine damage. I then tie it up in a tight tail and I head out of the locker room to meet Makoto in his navy slacks and his un-tucked white button down.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be late," he smiles and we both start walking, "You're going to like the coach, he's a pretty cool guy. He taught me how to swim."

"Wow, that's really nice," I grin up to him, "I hope I get the job."

"Don't fret it, you'll only work if they need you like me, so it doesn't get in the way of studies, and he's desperate for people with experience," Makoto encourages me.

"Well, I do have quite a bit of experience. Okay, I've got this," I tell myself more than him. I then feel Makoto's arm slide around my shoulder and I look to him.

"You'll be fine," he says and gives me a tight squeeze with his arm and then drops it and I feel the cold air hit where is warm arm had laid. A part of me had wished he kept it there. The rest of the walk mainly consisted of small talk and math problems I didn't understand.

We approach a large aquatics building and Makoto opens the door for me and he greets the woman at the front desk. _Fancy._

He leads me through the halls of the center and instructs me to go up the stairs where all of the other parents are, and wait for Coach Sasabe. I nod my head and I stay put and I watch as he leaves down the stairs. Sit down and I nervously twirl my skirt waiting.

"Are you Darcy?" a man calls and I turn around to a guy, who could honestly be Macklemore's brother. I stifle my laugh and I stand up.

"Yup that's me," I smile and I stretch my hand out and we shake hands.

"I'm Coach Sasabe, follow me to my office," he says and I do so. He seats me in a chair across from him and I rub my sweaty palms on my skirt.

"Makoto has told me a lot about you," he says, "He even told me you beat my Rin in a hundred free, that's pretty impressive."

"Yes sir," I respond with a smile remembering that satisfying moment.

"How long have you been teaching swim lessons?"

"For about three summers at my high school in California," I respond, "I taught infants to young adults."

"Impressive, how long are you staying in Iwatobi?" he asks.

"Until after Graduation, then I'm back home for the summer," I reply.

"Okay, and I'm sure Makoto has informed you this is an on call position," he informs me.

"Yes sir, and I'd be glad to take it," I reply.

"Good, it will be a pleasure having you here as one of our instructors, I'll need your rash guard size and some paper work will need to be filled in."

"You're hiring me," I say almost surprised.

"Why wouldn't I, you've got the experience, I'd be stupid not to," he responds and I let out a breath of relief, "If you want, you can hop in and help Makoto with his kids, I'd like to see you in action, and you can borrow this rash guard."

He throws me a blue, white, and yellow guard and I thank him several more time before I leave his office and go to the bathroom to change. I change into my wet two piece, cringing, as the coldness hit's my body. It then takes a few minutes of struggling to get the damn rash guard on. I don't know why he assumed I'm a small, I a big chested, and I'm most definitely not a toothpick. The guard hugs my abdomen tightly and I walk out of the bathroom and I set my stuff aside on a chair. I walk out into the steamy indoor area and I see Makoto across the pool with his class. I stand from afar watching him teach his students. He looks so happy; he really enjoys teaching them. I walk over and I catch him staring at me, and I can't help but blush and look down.

"Hey Makoto," I say and I'm still blushing, hopefully he assumes it's the heat in here, "Coach Sasabe wants to see me get in and help."

"Okay, hop on in, class this is Miss Darcy," he says and I slide into the warm water and I wade over next to Makoto.

"Hi everyone," I smile and wave and they all wave back.

"This is Annie, Ritsu, Tamaki, and Riza," Makoto introduces everyone, " And we are working on our Elementary backstroke, kick-boarding, gliding while kicking, and our freestyle arms."

I nod my head remembering what to do and we begin our lesson. I work with Tamaki and Annie. They are both pretty strong swimmers and had got down a lot of the stuff we needed t get done today. Soon enough the hour lesson is over and everyone's hands have become pruned.

"Alright everyone, I'll see you all next week, and Miss Darcy should be here with us also," Makoto says and smiles towards me.

"I had a load of fun guys, see you soon!" I say and they all hop out and run to their mother's and father's and are engulfed in towels and complimented on how they did. I sometimes wish I had that experience with my parents, but I never knew them, so I guess that made it better.

"Nice job tonight," Makoto compliments and we both get out of the water and I meet up with Coach Sasabe.

"Very good, I hope to see you next week, and we'll get you a medium rash guard," he says, and I look down and the fabric is completely sticking to my body and I'll admit it was also a bit chilly. I nod to him and I cross my arms in front of my chest and I bolt to the locker room, grabbing my bag on the way. I change into what I was wearing before, but my shirt is now un-tucked and my hair is back in a twirled bun. I exit the bathroom with the wet rash guard in my hand and Makoto leaning against the wall waiting for me. I drop the guard off at the front desk and Makoto and I head towards home.

"I assume you got the job," Makoto says.

"Yup, thanks for putting in such a good word for me," I say.

"Of course, you were really good with them. It's like you connected with them. I haven't been able to do that," he admits.

"I've just always been good with kids," I say, "I was forced to grow up pretty early in my life, and seeing these guys so innocent and pure, I like to keep it that way. When I'm teaching, I feel as though I can be someone else, someone I want be, with the perfect life," I admit.

"You don't need to feel that way or even change, you're perfect for who you are," Makoto compliments and I look to him and I see his cheeks grow pink.

"Shut up," I smile and I playfully punch his arm," Thanks though.  
>"So if you don't mind me asking, what was with the rash guard tonight?" Makoto asks and I can see the smirk forming on his lips.<p>

"They gave me possibly the smallest size they had and my upper body didn't agree with it," I answer and I begin to laugh and so does he.

"I hope he gives you a normal sized one," he says and I can see him wipe tears from his eyes from laughing.

"Be quiet," I say and I can't help the straggling giggles.

We get home completely starving and we nearly collapse upon entering the house.

"Makoto and Darcy are home!" Ren yells as we are taking off our shoes at the front door.

"Hey kiddo," Makoto says and we both go into the dining are and take our seats at the table.

"So how was everyone's day," Mrs. Tachibana asks while placing the food in front of us.

"Really good, I was able to get a job at the swim club," I say and she piles rice on my dish.

"Congrats dear," she says.

"You should've seen her, she's great with the kids," Makoto compliments.

"I'm not that good," I say and I get a place a piece of tuna on top of my rice.

"She's too modest, I can't even connect with the kids like that," he says.

"Well, thank you for the job Makoto," I say and I continue to eat my food.

The rest of dinner is spent talking about school and how our day went, and the twins kept talking to me about their coloring and math assignments for homework. When everyone is finished I help Akiko clear the table and I head upstairs to start my homework. I notice Makoto with his headphones in and working on his essay for literature, I sit on my futon and begin on my Anatomy homework.

It's about an hour later and I remove my headphones and I look up to Makoto, he still has his headphones in, but his head rests on the desk and his work. I get up and tap him in the shoulder, but he doesn't budge. I then roll his chair next to his bed and I try to wake him up one more time. When he still doesn't respond I lift his legs up and place them on the bed, I then go behind the chair and I lift him up under his armpits and quickly shift him to his bed. He's still in his school clothes, he can deal with that, but I can't stifle my blush thinking of undressing him. _What am I thinking, I've seen him in a speedo, and we're friends. Nothing more._

I shake my thought away and I tuck Makoto under his covers and I admire the way his face looks while he's sleeping. He looks so calm, I remove a piece of his hair out of his face and he reacts to my touch and I quickly withdraw my hand. He doesn't wake up, but his lips start to move and he utters something I can barely hear.

"Darcy," I hear him whisper. I suck in a deep breath._ He's dreaming about me. I wonder what it's about._

I leave the room to change and brush my teeth. When I walk back in, Makoto is sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" I ask.

"No, um, did you put me in bed?" he asks.

"Yeah, you wouldn't wake up," I respond and I lean against the door, lightly tapping it with my fingernail.

"Thanks," he smiles and gets up from his bed and passes me. He leaves and goes into the bathroom. I snuggle up in my bed while he's gone, and I start my 'Sleepy' playlist on my iPod.

I watch as he walks back into the room and he crawls back into his bed. He looks over to me, and I take one of my headphones out.

"Goodnight Darcy," he says and reaches to turn the light off.

"Night Mako," I say and I turn on my side putting the other earbud in my ear. I can feel myself grow tired, but I can't shake the feeling of knowing that Makoto dreamt about me. _I wonder if he does like me._

And with that my eyelids drop and I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading, and this update was kind of like a gift to everyone who has been reading and is now following. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who take your time out of your day to read this. I'll be updating again on Sunday, so talk to you guys then!**


	7. Hot Pot and a Swim at Samezuka

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for this super late update, I've had major writers block and I've been super busy. I just got a job at Jersey Mike's and I've been preparing for a guitar concert. Hopefully I'll get back to regular updates, and your guys' reviews always help me get motivated to write more. I honestly love where this story is going, and I can't wait for all of you to read it. I might even be able to do another update this week, it just depends on homework and work. I hope you like this chapter and please review if you want to. :)**

I awake to the sound of my phone alarm and I pat my hand around my pillow until I finally find it. I slide the alarm off and I set my phone back down as I get up. I rummage through my clothes and grab a sports bra, a tank top, and crop leggings. I tiptoe past Makoto and out of the room to the bathroom. I quickly change and I pop back into the room to grab my iPod and drop off my pajamas. I scribble a quick note for Makoto, in case he wakes up before I get back.

I sit at the front door and I lace up my Nikes; I put in my headphones and click shuffle on my running playlist. I walk outside and I quietly close the door behind me. The cool morning air hits my skin and I fully wake up; I start on my journey towards the shoreline and I try to stretch on the way. With my music playing in my ears, I take time to enjoy the scenery around me.

I arrive at the shoreline and I let out a few deep breaths before I start. At first my pace is slow, and the only light I have is from the full moon, still shining at five in the morning. The water glistens and I remember the night when Makoto and I went swimming out there, trying to get my mind off of Jack. How he engulfed me in his arms and took me back home. _Wow, Darcy, cool it. There's nothing between you and Makoto. Just leave it be, he doesn't like you, you and your completely screwed up life._

I shake my head and I try to quicken my pace and focus in on the music. I still haven't heard from Sue about Jack, and it's been a week since. I should probably call her today and see if there's been any word. I have that thing with Rin today also, maybe I should cancel, I could tell him I'm busy. Why should I though? I'm sure he's a great guy, but I have to admit I'd rather spend time with Makoto.

I come to a stop and I place my hands on my hips and take a few deep breaths and try to get my heart rate down. I start on my walk back to the house and I look down at my watch, it's about seven o' clock. I can also see the sun starting to peek along the ocean.

I walk in through the door and slide off my shoes and socks. I retie my hair up in a bun and I sigh in relief as the cool wood hits my bare feet. I tiptoe through the house and I notice that none of the lights are on. Good, I didn't wake anyone up.

I go to the bathroom across from Makoto's room and I use the toilet. I finally step back into the room, to come face to face with Makoto.

"Where did you go?" he asks, and I can see worry across his face.

"I went for a run, I left a note," I say and I point to the piece of paper left on my bed.

"Oh, I didn't see it," he says and lets out a breath of relief, and this is finally when I _see_ Makoto. He's already dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans, and his hair is a mess, and his hands are shaking as he sits down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask and I sit next to him.

"I just thought the worst had happened to you Darcy. With your whole crazy ex-boyfriend thing, I didn't know what to do when I woke up to an empty bed. I then searched the house for you and you weren't here," he replies and he buries his face in his hands.

"I'm okay, I'm right here," I try to cheer him up.

"I know, I was just so worried," he says and his voice cracks. My heart swells with joy when he says this. _He really cares for me; this is how it feels when someone cares about you._

"Makoto, I'm right here," I grab his chin and make him look at me in the eyes. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same with him.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," he apologizes and I laugh.

"Don't apologize, it's the first time someone has actually cared about me, like truly cared," I respond.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, because I'll never stop," he admits and I suck in a short breath, and I can feel my heart beating louder, "You should also go take a shower, you smell."

"Shut up," I smile and we both laugh. I grab my pajamas from last night and a towel and I go back into the bathroom and I take a quick shower, getting the sweat off of my body. I change back into my pajamas, but I then realize I grabbed one of Makoto's shirts from the clothes pile instead of my own. _I'm sure he won't mind_.

I slip the grey shirt over my head and I pull on my sweatpants. I comb out the tangles in my hair and I waltz back into the room. I look over to Makoto, and I can see his eyes grow wide at my apparel.

"I accidentally grabbed your shirt," I admit, "I'm gonna change back into mine."

"No, it's fine," he says and I blush.

"Okay," I say and I lay back on my bed and I can smell the cologne Makoto uses, a hint of mint, and chlorine. I also have to admit, this is one of the most comfortable shirts I have ever put on my body.

"Man it's cold," Makoto comments and I chuckle.

"It was freezing this morning," I say.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I would've gone with you," he says and I roll on my side to look at him, but he's already staring at me.

"I just needed to run and get my mind off of things, but I should've at least woken you up to tell you where I was going," I sigh, but then all of a sudden I feel brave and I stand up and I walk over to Makoto's bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just scoot over," I instruct and he does and I lift up the covers and climb in and touch his hand, "Jeez, you're freezing."

"I told you," he says and I chuckle slightly, and I wiggle my way under his arm and I lay my head on his chest and I can hear his steady heartbeat. _What am I doing? This is ridiculous; he probably thinks this is so weird._

"I feel a lot warmer now," he comments.

"I can leave then," I say and I lift up the covers, but he grabs my hand. _He wants me to stay?_

"Don't this is really nice," he says, and I can then again feel my cheeks warm up. Makoto is literally the only person to make me blush so much. And we end up lying there in silence.

"Makoto? Darcy? You two up yet?" We hear Makoto's mom summon us downstairs.

"Guess we should get up," I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, guess so," and he flips the covers off of him and I get goose bumps all over my body, and I shiver. We get up and head downstairs and we both clobber into the kitchen with tired smiles.

"Looks like you two were up late, breakfast is almost done. While you're at it could you both go grab the twins," she requests and we both go upstairs to their room.

We stealthily creep into the room with smiles on our faces and I go over to Ran and he goes to Ren, and we both lean down over them. Makoto quietly counts to three, and then we both tickle our targets. Their laughter fills the room and Makoto and I both join in with them. All of us head downstairs and sit at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana.

I take my seat in-between the twins and we munch on rice and eggs. The twins converse behind me and Makoto and I talk about swimming, while Mr. Tachibana reads the paper, and Akiko sips on her tea watching everyone.

When everyone finishes, I help Akiko with the dishes and I pop back into Makoto's room. He's sitting at his desk and has a very concentrated look on his face. I walk over and peer over his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" I ask, and Makoto turns around.

"Homework," he says.

"Makoto, you work too hard, it's Saturday morning, relax," I say and I sit on my bed, and Makoto rests his glasses on his head.

"There's never time for me to relax," he comments and rubs his eyes.

"Take a nap, you were up early," I say and he laughs.

"Okay, maybe I will," he says and I get up from my bed grabbing my phone.

"Hey, you were up early too, why not nap also," he offers.

"Nah, I'll go hang with the twins," I say and I close the door behind me. My phone then buzzes in my hand.

**Rin: Hey Darcy, it's Rin. I'll be at Makoto's house around ten. Maybe we could go for lunch and then head back to Samezuka and swim. I'd love to learn how you train.**

I look at the clock on my phone and it's almost 9:15, _jeez it's been a long morning._

**Me: Okay, I'll see you then. And hopefully you can handle my training regimen.**

**Rin: I'm sure I will. See you soon.**

I click my phone off and I go back into Makoto's room.

"The twins already got you to leave," he laughs.

"No, I need to get ready, Rin is coming and we're going to go and hang out," I say while digging through my suitcase to find something to wear and I grab my Jolyn top and bottoms.

"Rin Matsuka? Wait, you're going out with him?" he asks panicked and rises from his bed and rests himself on his elbows.

"Well not in that way, I mean I've only seen him like twice," I laugh and I pull out a pair of yoga pants and a maroon sweatshirt.

"Oh, okay," he says and lies back down on his bed.

"I'll be right back," I say and I go into the bathroom.

I shake my hair out and retie it up in a pony and I slip on an Under Armor headband. I put on my suit and then my clothes over it. I walk back into Makoto's room and he's asleep. I set my pile of pajamas on my bed and I make sure to fold his shirt and place it on the foot of his. I check my watch and it's nearly ten, I grab the handle when I hear rustling behind me.

"No, please don't go," Makoto says and I turn around and he's tossing in his bed asleep, I stand there and watch him, "Please Darcy, don't."

I suck in a sharp breath and I leave the room quickly, and I feel my phone buzz in my hand.

**Rin: Outside. ****J**

**Me: Okay, one second.**

I wave goodbye to the twins and I slip on my sandals at the front door. _I can't believe he was dreaming of me. Maybe, Makoto does like me. What does he see in me? There's no point in starting a relationship, I mean I have to leave in six months anyways._

"Darcy?" Rin stands there and waves his hand in front of me.

"Oh, hey, sorry, had my mind in the clouds for a minute," I say and I smile, "So where to for lunch?"

** "**Well, due to the weather, and you being American, I'm sure you've never tried hot pot. I know a great place in town."

"You're right, I've never had hot pot, is it good?"

"You have no idea, let's go," he smiles and grabs my hand and leads me to the station.

We wait there awkwardly at the station both trying to make conversation. As we stand there, I unhinge my hand from his and rub both of my hands on my pants trying to warm them up.

"Here," he says and unwraps his scarf from his neck and wraps it around me.

"Thanks," I smile up to him and then I look down to my shoes and play around with a rock with my flip-flops, "So you went to Australia?"

"Yeah, I wanted to become an Olympic swimmer, it was my dads dream," he says and tucks his hands into his sweatshirt and looks towards the ground.

"Was?"

"He gave up the dream, became a fisherman, but we had a bad storm and he and his whole crew died three kilometers off the coast," he says and I cover my mouth with my hand.

"I'm so sorry," I say and I reach my hand and I grasp his.

"It's funny though, I don't remember him that much. That's why I went to Iwatobi when I was little, I hoped to get in touch with him, it's also why I want to pursue this dream, I just want to see him," he says and I squeeze his hand.

"Yeah, I have my fare share of parental problems," I admit with an airy laugh, "I'm actually a foster kid. I never knew my parents. That's why I swim, just so that at least one thing can be a constant in my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says sincerely.

"No, please don't feel sorry for me, I've had too many people pity me," I say and I think back to the beach when I collapsed and Makoto picked me up and took me home.

"Well then I'm not sorry," he says and I laugh and the train pulls into the station.

We find a seat and I quickly hop on the seat closest to the window and I can hear Rin laugh at me.

"What?" I ask, playing around.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful," he compliments and I blush immensely.

"You look good too," I say and I punch his arm and we both laugh.

The train ride is short and of course I spend most of the time staring out the window, and for the rest I told Rin about California, New York, Iowa, Arizona, and all of the other places I've lived in different in homes. Honestly Rin is a great guy, but I really don't see myself with him in any other way then friends. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet.

"Darcy, we're here," Rin says and I shake my head, "Daydreaming again?"

"Yeah," I sheepishly admit.

"Must've been about my good looks," he laughs.

"Most definitely not," I laugh_._

We walk along the many street buildings and we come across a small place that has "Hot Pot" labeled above the door. Rin opens the door for me and we take our seats at a table with a burner in the middle of it. Rin pulls out my chair and I take a seat and I wait for him to sit across from me.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"Well, they're going to come over here and turn on the burner and give us a platter of meat, noodles, and vegetables. Then we basically throw everything in, cook it, and eat it," he says and I nod my head.

We make small talk as we wait for the waitress to bring us our drinks and the food platter. I watch Rin as he cooks the vegetables and how he just swishes the meat around to cook it perfectly. He then takes it out of the hot water and places the meat and vegetables on top of our bowls of rice.

"This tastes incredible," I say with my mouth full of food.

"I told you," Rin smiles, with also a full mouth.

I have Rin do all the cooking for lunch and I just eat the food. We didn't really talk for the rest of the time, since our mouths were mainly full of beef and noodles. I pat my stomach, when we finally finish the entire platter and I sit there satisfied and fed.

"So what next?" I ask.

"To the pool, you're going to love it," he says and he pays the check, before I can even fight.

We head out towards Samezuka and we mainly keep to ourselves until we walk onto the huge campus.

"Wow, it's huge," I say while gawking at the beautiful structures.

"Yeah, come on the pool's over here," he says and I follow him to the large building.

"It's indoor?" I question.

"Yup, it's really warm," he mentions.

"The pool at Iwatobi is freezing," I comment and we walk into the steamy building, and I can hear splashing coming from the pool.

"Guys practice is starting now," Rin yells out, and I look over his shoulder to see three guys in the pool.

"Is this our guest coach?" questions a guy with dark brown hair and green-ish blue eyes.

"Yes, this is Darcy, Darcy this is Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori," Rin introduces and I examine the other two, one with grey hair and a mole on his cheek and the other with orange hair and a devilish smile.

"Nice to meet you all," I smile and wave to the boys.

"Hi! Maybe after this I can show you my beetle collection," Momo yells.

"No thanks, I'm not the biggest fan of bugs," I laugh and I set my stuff down and undress down to my two-piece, "So are you guys ready to get to work?"

"Yeah, come on guys, let's get to work!" Rin yells and jumps in the water and I follow.

"How about we warm up with a 500 choice and go on from there," I say and I lean against the pool wall and watch the boys swim.

The rest of the time is spent telling the guys my regimen, and helping them with their strokes. Sousuke had a hesitation with his arm, but I just assumed it was an off day for him. After a good four hours of this, we finally stop and all of us hop out of the pool and wrap ourselves in towels.

"Man that was a good practice," Rin says.

"Yeah, thanks for the help on my breaststroke," Nitorit chimes in.

"And on my backstroke, are you sure about not coming to see my beetles though?" Momo asks.

"It was no problem you guys, and yes I'm sure Momo," I say and they laugh, "Well it was nice meeting you all, and I guess I'll see you at Perfectuals."

"See you then!" Momo and Nitori yell together.

"It was nice meeting you," Sousuke says.

"You too, you ready to head out Rin?"

"Yeah, let's get you back to the Tachibana's," Rin replies.

We head out into the cold air and walk to the train station; our conversation is mainly about swimming and my regimen and how I helped the boys out today. The train arrives at the station and we get on and sit in the nearest seats to the door.

Rin and I really don't say anything, since I assume we're both pooped from the day. I can feel my eyelids grow heavier every time I blink, until the train finally pulls into the station closest to Makoto's.

We walk back to the house and we stop in the front of the Tachibana's door.

"I uh, had a really great time today. I think you really helped the guys out and me for sure," he says.

"Yeah, I had fun, I'll see you later Rin," I say and I place my hand on the door handle.

"Wait," Rin says and then takes me by the hand and kisses me on my cheek, "I'll see you later."

I watch Rin walk away and my hand finds my cheek and I can feel the heat radiating off of it.

**Thanks for reading this! You have no idea how much it means to me to know people actually like my writing and this fanfic. Have and awesome Sunday or whatever day you're reading this on! Also who do you like Darcy with? Makoto or Rin?**


End file.
